Open Doors
by Redd
Summary: He thought he was in the clear. He should have known better. He was such a silly little man. Tag to Beachhead.


A/n: I got bored in between my mid-terms. and decided to fiddle around. It occurred to me that we never actually _see_ Sam and Vala meet, so I threw this together. Hope you like it.I don't own, so please don't sue.

* * *

Fascinating. It was absolutely fascinating. How could there have been a text, one Daniel was hoping would lead them to Merlin, written in old Sanskrit but that translated into Latin? That was so...cool! And he'd seen some pretty cool stuff. Stuff that was beyond the coolest of cool.

And he knew that Vala was making those faces on purpose in order to distract him.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?"

"You know what," was his almost growled response.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Daniel was about to snap at whatever insane person it was that had happened to wander into his office but something stopped him. No. No, she was in Nevada. She had left. She had left the SGC, she had left the team and she had left him. Try as he might to not get his hopes up as his eyes drew their way to the figure standing in his door frame in her ever perfect dress blues, he knew there was no mistaking her voice.

"Sam?"

"Daniel?" He'd missed that, the amusement, the subtle smirk and quick quirk of her left eyebrow.

"When did you get in? How come you didn't tell me?" Daniel pointedly ignored Vala's pout and confusion as he hugged Sam, nearly lifting her off the ground. It wasn't the same without them all, without Jack, but maybe Sam could ground them all gain.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing," he saw her eyes twinkle and if he didn't know better than almost anyone alive he'd have stepped back at the mischievous grin that was adorning her face, "he wanted to mess with General Landry's head, but he sends back your boonie hat from the cabin, the photo album, and his usual hello."

"Of upsetting the whole base," after she'd placed his hat back on his head, he loved that hat and left it at the cabin awhile back but no one had ever been able to find it, he hugged her tightly again, this time each of them leaving an arm wrapped around each other, "do I want to know how the two of you found it?"

"No, probably not,"

"Oh, ew,"

"Hey, you didn't have to ask,"

"Would anyone be terribly offended if I asked why my Daniel is sickened by mere thought of an answer to a question that he didn't ask?" Vala questioned, still looking at Sam rather curiously, legs swinging back and forth as she continued to perch on her stool.

Daniel sighed, "Sam, this is Vala,"

"Ah," as if that one word really just explained everything.

"Vala this is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," there was the little light bulb of understanding he'd been waiting to go off.

"The one who's supposed to save our a-"

"Hi," Sam stuck her hand out and Vala shook it the way the men of SG-1 had shown her to, "it's nice to meet you. I've heard...some interesting things."

"Likewise. Tell me, did you really blow up a sun?" it was at this point Daniel was seriously wondering if Sam' d mind he gouged out his frontal lobe right there in his office, but he stopped when Sam laughed.

"It was just that once, but yeah,"

"That's kind of cool," was she being nice? Civil? To Sam?

"Yeah it kind of was,"

"So did you really trick out your motorcycle? It sounded fun, your boys may have mentioned a thing or two about it. General O'Neill looked rather proud when it came up over lunch. Said it could probably give a mothership a rung for its money, " Daniel was kind of upset that all he could do was look back and fourth between the two women he'd honestly never expected to meet, much less seem to get along.

"Of course he'd say that," she muttered with a slight eye roll, "If you're interested I'd love to show you sometime. Maybe you can even give me a hand with putting the engine back together."

"Sure, sounds like fun,"

He thought he was in the clear. He should have known better. He was such a silly little man.

"Isn't he cute when his face gets a scrunched up like that?"

"Sam, didn't Jack have a rule about giggling? I'm pretty sure it still applies,"

"He doesn't care anymore Daniel,"

Daniel really had just learned far too much about what the next few weeks were going to be like to bring himself to be slightly grossed out. He was _so_ in trouble.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


End file.
